1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of food composition, and more particularly relates to food bars of the type that are fortified with advantageous nutrients and that may be prepared without baking or cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-cooked food bars have been known and available for sometime. Such food bars may contain a grain or grains, nuts, possibly dried fruit, sweeteners and other ingredients that may be mixed with a binder, such as a sugar syrup or shortening, and formed into "bars" of a desired size. Generally, food bars are prepared in bar form of a manageable size for a product of this nature, and bearing in mind both package size and time required for consumption, weigh in the range of 2-3 ounces.
To provide an acceptable amount of nutrition, food bars may contain relatively large amounts of protein in addition to significant amounts of complex and simple carbohydrates. However, because many proteins and protein sources have objectionable flavor, a serious problem may be presented in achieving both the high protein content and an appealing flavor in a food bar of the desired size. There are presently available non-cooked food bars with significant protein content such as described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,669.
Dietary fiber refers to the indigenous components of plant materials in the diet which are resistant to digestion by enzymes produced by humans and are provided by many food bars. Dietary fiber consists of all polysaccharides and lignin that are not digested by secretions of the human digestive tract. Although "fiber" generally refers to filamentous, stringy materials, "dietary fiber" is often gelatinous or mucilaginous. In recent years, the apparent physiological benefits of adequate levels of dietary fiber in the diet have been widely reported, including normalization of bowel function and reduction of occurrence of certain colonic diseases. There are presently available a number of non-cooked food bars that provide varying amounts of dietary fiber while possessing requisite qualities of acceptable taste and texture, including food bars described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,578, and 4,871,557.
Antioxidants have been reported to prevent the formation of free radicals and oxidant wastes. Food bars containing antioxidants are also presently available, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,488.
Lecithin has been reported to aid in digestion of fats and supplies choline, necessary for the production of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine, and has been used in presently available food bars such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,557.
Despite the availability of such non-cooked food bars having dietary fiber, protein, antioxidants and lecithin, there exists a need in the art for a non-cooked food bar formed of naturally occurring ingredients that is capable of supplying additional nutrients that are indicated by current scientific research to be advantageous in human nutrition or to help facilitate more complete metabolism of other ingredients thereof, yet has desirable characteristics of taste, texture, and shelf life.